ABC of puppyshipping
by ShanMah
Summary: [SetoxJoey] A collection of moments between Seto and Joey.
1. A is for Asleep

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or anything related to the Yu-Gi-Oh universe. This is a non-profit fanfiction written for fun.

 **Rating:** M (overall - might not be justified in every OS)

Pairing: Seto/Joey aka... OUR BELOVED PUPPYSHIPPING.

 **Context:** So, here's how this is gonna roll - this will be an alphabetical collection of puppyshipping moments. There will be 26 chapters (duh), A, B, C, etc., with the title starting with the letter with either a place, context, trigger, pun, whatever, about the chapter. Most will assume the relationship as already established. They won't be connected together, unless I specifically say so. Some will be really short, drabble style, some will be a tad longer. Some will be fluff, some will be smut, some will be random slices of life, some will be fluffy random slices of smutty life. Enjoy!

 **ABC of puppyshipping**

 **A is for Asleep**

Seto frowned as his eyes noticed that there were still some lights in the manor when his car approached it. He glanced at the clock on the dashboard: it was almost two in the morning. There was no way Joey was still up so late after his long day at the restaurant (why he insisted on keeping this physically exhausting and mentally draining job when he lived with Seto and had access to his immense wealth was beyond him), and, while there were very few rules for Mokuba to abide by, he knew his older brother's strictness all too well to be up so late past his curfew. At the very least, his brother would have a plan better than "just chill in the living room and pray to God that Seto doesn't walk on me".

That left only one suspect: Ethan. The old butler struggled to find sleep sometimes, and he would get up, grab a book and read in the living room. Most of the time, Seto would find him asleep in his armchair on the next morning. The CEO's money was definitely on Ethan. He got out his car, making his way towards the manor.

The absolute silence that met him when he entered the manor confirmed his theory that the culprit was not Mokuba. If he was ever silly enough to break his curfew, he would be playing video games. This only strengthened his belief that Ethan was the one in the living room. Seto took off his shoes, put down his briefcase and made his way towards the living room. If Ethan had fallen asleep on the armchair again, he could wake him up and tell him to go to bed, where he would be a lot more comfortable. The CEO reached the living room.

Seto Kaiba had never been so happy to be wrong.

Joey was on the couch, curled up, cuddling a silky cushion, fast asleep. He was wearing nothing but boxers and a blue t-shirt, that Seto recognized as one of his old ones. _Cute_ , Seto thought. Joey must have fallen asleep while he waited for Seto to come home, despite how many times the young CEO had warned his boyfriend not to do that. He was ridiculously cute when he slept, and Seto was loath to disturb him and wake him up, but... to be perfectly honest, he had grown used to sharing his bed with Joey, and slept the best when he was with him, and the couch was not wide enough for the both of them to be comfortably laid down. Joey stirred in his sleep, perfectly unaware of the mental struggle his lover was having just a few feet away from him.

 _Or I could..._

Well... Joey was a heavy sleeper, unlike him, and Seto knew he was strong enough to carry him if he needed to. So... perhaps, if he was careful enough, he could get Joey to their bed without waking him up?

It was worth a try.

Ever so slowly, Seto sneaked an arm behind Joey's knees, the other snaking around his shoulders. Gently, he shifted his boyfriend's weight towards his own upper body, eventually managing to get up with his lover's warm body against his chest. Carefully, he began making his way towards the bedroom.

"Mmmh," Joey stirred, nuzzling Seto's neck.

Seto froze for a bit before glancing at the blonde and getting confirmation that he was, in fact, still asleep.

Now that he had gotten inside the elegant bedroom came the very delicate task of getting Joey in the bed without waking him up. Holding him with one arm for a brief moment, the handsome CEO managed to move the sheets and duvet with his free hand, so that Joey would be underneath them once he was in the bed. Slowly, carefully, Seto laid his beloved puppy on the comfortable bed, covering him with the soft, warm sheets afterwards.

"Rich boy," Joey mumbled as Seto straightened his upper body to take off his own clothes.

A smile was lingering on Joey's lips, but his eyes were still closed, his breathing still slow - he was still asleep. Quietly, Kaiba got rid of his suit, stripping to his boxers before turning off the lights. Silently, Seto then got under the duvet and sheets too, spooning his boyfriend. Gently, he kissed his neck.

"Good night, beautiful," he whispered.

A faint "mmh" was the only reply he got.

Joey was still sleeping deep.


	2. B is for Bubbly Business

**B is for Bubbly Business**

Seto was always tired when he came home from work. Understandably so: Joey could only imagine what kind of permanent stress and pressure came with the position of CEO of a large and successful company such as the Kaiba Corporation.

He understood, too, that the last thing Seto wanted to do when he came home was to talk about work - it was bad enough that he permanently _thought_ and _worried_ about it. Seto wanted that stress and load gone when he walked through the doors, and most days, he successfully left (for the most part) Kaiba Corporation where it belonged - thanks in good part to the presence of a certain cute, feisty blond.

Sometimes, however, even Joey was not enough to calm his nerves and ease his mind. During such evenings, Seto would appear preoccupied, his mind stuck on the office, while firmly denying that this day at work had been particularly shitty, and, of course, stubbornly refusing to talk about it, or refusing any explicit attempt from Joey to make him feel better.

Well, tonight, Joey Wheeler put his foot down.

"Seto Kaiba. You are going through with this."

"The hell I am," Seto mumbled.

"You _are_. End of discussion."

Seto sighed.

"I showered this morning."

His hands on his hips, Joey glared at him.

"What does that have to do with it?!"

"I don't need it, that's my point. I'm already clean, thanks."

"It's not about bein' clean or not!" Joey roared. "It's not about what you need, though God knows you do, it's about relaxing. This isn't about needing as much as it is about feelin' - it's about feeling _good_."

Seto blinked, seemingly clueless.

"Who said I need to relax?"

"Fuckin' hell, rich boy! You're tense as shit. You've been visibly grumpy ever since you came home t'night. It's annoyin' the hell out of me. And while I get that you don't wanna discuss whatever's bothering you with me, because it's work, business, corporate nonsense, supply and demand and charts that say blah-blah-blah, money, you _will_ allow me to take care of you. Maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't be like that if you lemme take care of you once in a while."

"I don't need to be taken care of," Seto stubbornly replied.

Joey rolled his eyes and took the few steps that separated them, twisting Kaiba's blue tie between his fingers.

"Let's not call it 'taking care of you' then... let's call it... _pamperin_ ' ya. Mmmhh? Sounds better?"

"Who said I need to be pampered?!"

"I did. Just now. You do. By me. So we'll get you out of these clothes..."

Joey's hands removed Seto's jacket and tie before working on his shirt's buttons.

"And straight into that nice, hot, bubbly bath I just got ready for you."

"Fine," Seto conceded, stepping out of his pants as Joey had unzipped them and removed his leather belt, "I guess I can humour you for a few minutes."

"A few - a few _minutes?!_ " Joey's voice nearly broke.

It was downright criminal to think this way.

"You'll stay. In that fucking bath. Until I say so. Ya got me?"

"I gotcha," Seto grudgingly replied, as he could tell Joey was not going to accept any other answer.

"Good," Joey concluded with a smile, leading the now naked Seto to the personal bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. "Now, get in."

Seto - miraculously - obeyed without voicing any further protest, stepping into the pedestal bath, laying in the hot water. He closed his eyes and stretched - the tub was definitely large and deep enough to be comfortable, and the hot water was nice on his tense body, and the foam smelled fresh and relaxing, and-

Seto opened an eye to find Joey staring at him.

"So, how am I supposed to relax with you _glaring_ at me?"

"Nice try, rich boy. If I leave you on your own, you're going to go out and smuggle your fuckin' laptop or phone in here."

"Your staring at me is counterproductive to your goal of making sure I reach a relaxed stage."

"... You gotta stop talking corporate to me. _Now_."

"My point is, you're not helping."

"Fine, I'm out, but I'll be in the bedroom, if you even think of sneaking out, I'll drown you."

And Joey straightened himself, getting away from the wall he had been leaning on, with every intention to get out and leave Seto alone, but Seto's voice rose:

"I didn't mean 'get out'," he said.

Joey stopped in his track, and he felt the brunet's wet hand on the skin of his arm, gently pulling him down as Seto stretched his own neck to reach out for a kiss. Joey closed his eyes, quickly giving in as his lover's fingers dug their way into his golden hair.

"Perhaps," Seto whispered to his ear, his lips lightly brushing the lobe, "Some company might help me relax even more. Some cute..."

He nibbled Joey's sensitive earlobe.

"Loving..."

His lips moved down to his neck, right at that sensitive spot that always turned Joey into putty, that spot that always rewarded Seto with sighs of pleasure if he was gentle.

"Sexy..."

And that spot always rewarded him with a sharp yelp from Joey whenever he was rougher, too, like now.

"Company. It would be an immense help, in fact."

Joey rolled his eyes, kissing him back nonetheless, leaning his forehead against Seto's when their mouths separated.

"Uh-uh. Rich boy, I ain't dumb - you just wanna fuck in the tub."

"You caught me," Seto replied, his hands taking off Joey's t-shirt. "To my defense, look at you - how am I supposed to resist?"

"That wasn't really the plan, Seto-" Joey protested, yet when Seto's fingers found his belt, he did nothing to stop him, even letting a moan escape his lips when Seto slid his hand underneath his boxers.

"Maybe it wasn't, but in business, one must learn to adapt and improvise."

"Holy hell, Seto, _stop_ talking corporate."

Joey got up, with every intention to step inside the bath to join his lover, but one he was up Seto sat up in the bath, took his hand, his fingers entangled with the blond's, and leaned towards his boyfriend. Before Joey could ask him what he was doing, he felt his mouth around the tip of his cock and closed his eyes, the faintest moan leaving his parted lips.

"Oh, Seto," he sighed with pleasure.

His instincts wanted to dig his fingers through Seto's hair, like he always did with him, but he knew Seto didn't like his head feeling even slightly held in place, so instead, he placed his hand on Seto's foam-covered shoulder. He threw his head back, the refrained "mmmh"s coming from him only encouraging his boyfriend. Joey's other hand reached his face, his white teeth biting his index finger to hold back moans of ecstasy.

Seto would have slapped the hand away if he dared - for he wanted nothing more but to hear every expression of Joey's pleasure - but he knew that Joey was self-conscious, and if Mokuba heard them, he was bound to tease them in the morning, and Joey would be embarrassed and would avoid sexual encounters for days, if not weeks... _again_. As the blowjob got increasingly more intense, Joey's teeth sunk deeper in his finger in a pointless effort to hold it all in, and Joey found himself leaning more and more of his weight on Seto's shoulder as his legs struggled more and more to keep him on his feet.

"S-S-mmh-Set-OH-"

His back arched, his fingers dug deeper in Seto's shoulder, his mouth let go of his finger - the pleasure was so earth-shattering now that he could no longer hold it in, and he only came back to his senses when Seto gently pulled him inside the bath with him, the water's hot temperature slowly bringing him down from cloud nine.

Smoothly, slowly, Seto got him closer, and closer, and closer, until Joey straddled him. With a hand behind his head, the CEO brought him in, kissing once again. As their tongues played together ever so delightfully, Joey felt Seto's hand grabbing his ass cheek, then his fingers prodding at his entrance - Seto's mouth on his muffled the moan that came from him when one (surprisingly wet and slick) finger entered him.

"Oh, Seto," Joey breathed to his ear before throwing his head back, arching his back to give his lover even better, deeper access.

He did not even want to ask how, when, why Seto had gotten lube - he was just glad that it was around, given that his boyfriend's intentions were pretty damn clear.

"Mmmh-f-uck-"

Seto added a second finger, playing with his lover, revering in how vocal he was now, how he moved his hips to follow his fingers, how tight he was around his fingers, how his back arched, how his skin was covered in goosebumps - God he was gorgeous.

"Feel good?" he asked, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Mmmh-mmh," Joey moaned in approval.

The smug smirk grew a tad bigger.

"Should I put anything else in there instead?"

Joey frantically nodded - he felt ready now, and he wanted Seto to make love to him, he was aching to feel him inside.

"What should I use instead, puppy?" Seto asked mischievously.

A flush came to Joey's face. He absolutely hated when Seto played coy just to make him demand things or to make him beg or make him talk dirty.

"You have to tell me," Seto continued, feigning ignorance and innocence, "Otherwise, how can I help you?"

"I-I-oh-"

Joey bit his lower lip as Seto's fingers hit a particular spot that turned his brain into goo.

"I want you inside of me," he replied in a murmur.

"Good puppy," Seto whispered back, drawing him closer.

Joey could feel his lover's cock between his butt cheeks, and he slightly turned his upper body to be able to take it and guide it inside him. Ever so slowly, Joey slid down, giving himself time to adapt before Seto was all in.

"Fuck, Joey-" Seto grunted.

"Mmmh-" Joey moaned back in response as he began moving up and down.

Seto threw his head back, his arms tight around Joey, holding him against his chest. The CEO began pushing up his hips to match Joey's movements, and the thrusting motions sent water flying around, but both of them were too caught up in what they were doing to notice or care. When Joey broke free of Seto's tight embrace, his hand finding his own cock, Seto glanced up at the blond. Joey was riding him fiercely now, his hand wrapped around his cock, jerking off as he bounced up and down on Seto's erected manhood.

"Ah-AH-"

"You slutty little puppy," Seto groaned, "C'mon - show me how naughty you are - let me see you cum again-"

"Seto, I'm-I'll-"

He didn't need to say it - Seto could see it by the way his hand stroked his cock, he could feel it by how noticeably tighter he was becoming, and the CEO himself could feel that his climax was near already. _How the fuck am I even supposed to last like this?!_

As Joey finally cried out, his muscles clamped down on Seto, which pushed him over the edge he had been walking next to for the whole time Joey had ridden him: his orgasm hit him like a tsunami, waves of pleasure increasing in length as Joey tightened, loosened, then tightened again around him.

Out of breath, Joey leaned forward, sagging bonelessly on his boyfriend, nuzzling his neck.

"Well," he managed to say, "Don't you feel better?"

"Yes," Seto admitted, though he was pretty damn sure it was due to Joey more than it was due to the bath. "You might be right."

" _See?!_ "

Seto smirked.

"Tell you what. I'll take all the bubble baths you want, as long as you always come in them."

"Was that pun-"

"Intended. Totally intended."

Joey rolled his eyes.


	3. C is for Conference Call

**C is for Conference Call**

When Claire got up to greet him with a warm smile, Joey smiled right back at her and greeted her in return. Claire was Seto's personal assistant, and judging from his complete lack of complaining and bitching about her being incompetent, she must have been doing a damn good job. Joey could swear he had heard Seto curse out every single employee of the Kaiba Corporation, including his previous personal assistant, but he never had anything negative to say about her - by all means, she must have been a godsent to him.

"Can I...?" Joey asked, pointing the heavy wooden double doors.

"Of course," she replied, her voice pleasant as ever.

Joey turned the handle and swiftly got inside the CEO's office. Seto was, as he had expected, sitting behind his desk, his eyes on his computer screen - though he quickly lifted his gaze upon hearing the door and the tiniest smile curved his lips when he saw who was coming in.

"I can't say that I was expecting this," Kaiba noted as Joey closed the door behind him.

"I was hanging in the neighborhood," Joey replied, closing the distance between them.

Seto arched his eyebrow, a playful glee in his cobalt blue eyes.

"I'm sure you were. Conveniently."

"Conveniently," Joey agreed, leaning over the glass desk to kiss him.

Kaiba kissed him back, his fingers trailing gently over Joey's jawline, then caressing his cheek softly before he pulled his head back, breaking the kiss. Seto lightly sighed.

"Look, as much as I'd want to take a break and enjoy your lovely and unexpected presence in my office, I have a conference call with the board of investors in..." Seto's eyes glanced at the clock on his computer, "Twenty-two minutes, and I need time to prepare."

"Mmm-mmh," Joey hummed, circling Seto's desk to move to the same side.

It was as if Seto had said absolutely nothing: Joey sat on his lap, straddling him on the expensive white leather chair, digging his fingers in his thick brown hair as he kissed him again. Seto found himself giving up and leaning in the kiss, only to have Joey break it, his lips moving on to his lover's jawline, then his neck. A pleasured sound left Seto's mouth when Joey ventured on his throat, his hands trailing his rib cage through the silky white shirt he was wearing. Seto's hands fell on Joey's waist.

"You know," he said, his voice carrying no resolve whatsoever, "I did mention that I have no time for any of this-"

"Are you really gonna blow me off?" Joey purred to his ear, nibbling the sensitive lobe. "When I came all the way here to give ya a pleasant afternoon at the office..."

His lean body slowly slid down Seto's, until he was kneeling in front of his boyfriend, his hand finding the CEO's crotch and, sure enough, his hardened manhood.

"You - you did?" Seto sheepishly asked.

"Mmmh-mmh," the blond nodded, gently rubbing Seto's erection through his dark blue pants.

"Then again," Kaiba continued, "It would be very rude to turn down someone with such noble intentions."

Slowly, Joey unzipped his lover's pants, sneaking in a hand with agile fingers that pleasantly rubbed him. Joey saw him throw his head back against his chair, and he knew he had won.

His hands unfastened the dark brown leather belt and unbuttoned the pants, slightly sliding them down, alongside the black boxers, to free his boyfriend's cock. A soft moan came from Seto's parted lips when Joey began butterfly-kissing the length of his shaft, gently teasing him. His back arched when he felt Joey's lips on the tip of his cock, bucking his hips forward to meet up with the wet softness of his lover's tongue as it slowly, sensually licked the head of his erected manhood.

"Mmh-" Seto moaned, running his fingers through Joey's thick golden hair, gasping as his head began bobbing up and down.

Even then it was deliciously slow, Joey obviously taking his sweet, sweet time to drive him absolutely nut.

"Fuck," the CEO breathed in, his eyes closed to better feel what his boyfriend was doing to him.

He was hard, smooth, warm in Joey's mouth: if it was up to him he would have teased his boyfriend by being playfully slow for quite a while, but Seto did have a conference call, and Joey did not actually want to cause him any troubles, so he progressively picked up the pace, his head moving faster, his grip on the base tighter, his mouth sucking harder. Seto actually needed time to prepare for his meeting: thankfully, Joey knew how to be... shall we say... efficient?

"Puppy," Seto grunted with pleasure, his hands pushing him down by barely more than an inch, and Joey, knowing what it meant, became even more enthusiastic.

As he eagerly sucked him off, following as best as he could the rhythm of Seto's thrusting in his mouth, he felt his cock throbbing between his soft lips and against his agile tongue, and he knew exactly what it meant: tilting his head down, he swallowed him whole one last time before he heard an ecstatic moan coming from Seto's throat, his whole body tensed, his hips pushing up, his fingers stiff as steel on Joey's scalp.

Joey dutifully swallowed, the sensations of his mouth swallowing around him drawing a few more pleased moans from his boyfriend. Seto's body relaxed as he came down from his orgasm, sagging bonelessly in the white leather chair as his lover got up from the hardwood floor. A satisfied smile curving his lips, Joey leaned in to plant a light kiss on Seto's cheek.

"I'll leave you to your call - see ya tonight!"

And with that, Joey innocently walked out the office, his steps bouncier than they were when he came in. His brain still questioning whether or not the last few minutes had actually happened, Seto watched him leave and shut the door, faintly hearing him wishing Claire a good afternoon on his way out. Seto shook his head. He would never wrap his mind around the fact that Joey could be so bold sometimes, yet so shy some other times. Again, Seto shook his head as he straightened his body and fixed his pants.

With his puppy, it was often best not to ask questions.


	4. D is for Dance floor

**Author's notes:** Hi ther. I'm at it again with these two! I have been so inspired by them lately, I have the whole alphabet for this project planned and written in my head, I just need time to sit down and write which is easier said than done. In all fairness, I have also been inspired by other stuff recently. Namely, for that single drabble, I have been inspired by a show I consider to be the absolute best show ever put on TV (or anywhere for that matter). Today's episode of "a slice of the sexy life of Seto and Joey" is inspired by _Queer as Folk US_. If you get some QAF vibe here, it's intentional. This OS is my love letter to both puppyshipping and _Queer as Folk_. This is what you get when I binge watch it for the 9999999999th time.

 **Music:** "Rapture" from the _Queer as Folk_ (duh) season 2 soundtrack. I don't own it, it's just what I was listening to while writing this and it fits the tone of the story.

 **D is for Dance floor**

"Lemme get this straight."

Seto had to bite his tongue to refrain his comment about the sheer irony of that sentence coming from his boyfriend's mouth.

"Ya won't kiss me or even _hold my hand_ in public because blahblahblah, magazines, and I'm rollin' with it for my own reason, but now ya want us to go _out_?!"

"Yes."

"In a club?!"

"That is correct."

"In a fuckin' _gay_ club? Why can't we do a regular club, at least?!"

"Because in _regular_ club, as you so elegantly put it, I get women fawning over me the whole time even if I'm with someone, and it annoys me to no end," Seto deadpanned.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?!"

The CEO blinked, but seemed otherwise unfazed by the blond's outburst. He was used to them now.

"I like to think not," he replied.

"If someone sees us in line!" Joey shrieked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Love, if you think Seto Kaiba has to wait in line anywhere-"

"If someone sees us _inside_ , then!"

"With all due respect to your worries, if you think paparazzi are waiting for me inside Babylon to capture on camera the confirmation that I'm gay, you are even more paranoid about them than I am."

"I DIDN'T MEAN JUST THEM!" Joey threw his hands up, "What if it's someone we _know_?! What then? Casual reminder that I haven't told my family or friends anything yet!"

 _Well that's an argument for another day,_ Seto thought. He could not help but feel hurt that Joey did not want to expose their relationship to his friends. He always claimed they were the most important part of his life - so, what did it say about his relationship with the CEO, if he did not want to share that with them?

At least, that was what the insidious, insecure voice in his head wondered. _He doesn't intend it to last. He's ashamed of being with you. You're just a placeholder until he finds someone better, kinder, less damaged._ There it went again. Some days he could ignore that voice in his head, convincing himself that Joey's worries and uncertainty were about coming out as gay, not about exposing their relationship, and some other days, he believed every word it spoke.

Seto shook his head - this was not the time to address his own insecurities - and got up from the bed on which he had been sitting, cupping Joey's face with his hands.

"Puppy," he said, "You can't live your life hiding all the time. Besides - if you see anyone you know inside the club, it means they're also gay, and I'd wager it means they won't ditch you for it."

"Well I - we - they - I - ugh!"

Seto's eyebrows rose.

"Unless of course your issue is being seen there with _me_ , not just being seen there."

A flush came to Joey's adorable face.

"You know damn well that ain't the case, rich boy!"

"Well then?"

And that is how Seto had managed to convince his boyfriend to step inside Babylon. As soon as they got in, Joey was overwhelmed: the lights, the music, the dancers, the glittering confettis... it was like the whole place was made with the sole purpose of over-saturating each of his senses. 

"Okay, okay," he said, loud enough for Seto to hear him over the loud _thumpa-thumpa_ of the music, "We came, we saw, we conquered, we got the fuck out!"

His attempt to turn tail and get out was quickly stopped by Seto grabbing his waist and keeping him close.

"Nice try," he said, leading him further inside, "Come on, I'll get you a drink."

Joey had no choice but to follow, as he was afraid to lose him and get stranded if he let go of his lover's hand. Seto led him through the dance floor and straight to the bar, and leaned over to order their two drinks.

"Here," Seto said, handing him a brightly coloured cocktail with a pretty umbrella, "Judging from your taste in coffee, namely, 'please make sure it does not actually taste like coffee', I took an educated guess and assumed your drinks should not actually taste like alcohol."

The blond thanked him - also mentally noted that while the drink was the girliest thing he had ever held, it was also delicious - and found himself relaxing a bit, his eyes glancing over the dancing crowd. He was starting to think that Seto had been right, and that coming here had been a great idea, and maybe after their drinks they could go dance, and- _HOLY SHIT IS THAT DUKE?!_

"What's gotten into you?" Seto asked when Joey nearly choked on his drink.

Joey's eyes followed the man he had spotted in the crowd. It looked mightily like Duke Devlin - long black hair tied up, tall with a lean musculature,smoldering good looks - but it could not be, right? Right?! He was the biggest womanizer Joey had ever met! Seto's cobalt eyes followed Joey's gaze on the other man, who was now leading his dancing partner away from the dance floor.

"What the fuck, that _is_ Duke - fuck!" Joey nearly made a run for it, but Seto was ready again, catching his upper arm before he could actually get away.

"Relax, he hasn't seen you, and I don't think he'll be paying attention," Seto added, pointing in Duke's direction with his chin.

Joey managed to gather the courage to glance up again, his hazel eyes widening in shock when he saw Duke making out with what's-his-name-even-and-who-cares.

"But... _but_...!"

Joey looked - and _felt_ \- as though his very understanding of the universe was being challenged. The thought of Duke Devlin with another guy - let alone seeing it with his own eyes - when he had seen him with so many girlfriends and female hookups in the past was legitimately earth-shattering. Duke, completely oblivious to the fact that what he was doing was causing one of his friend to reconsider and redefine everything he thought he knew about life, was kissing his current partner eagerly, his hand grabbing and squeezing the other guy's butt cheek.

"Oh, yeah, your buddy bats for both teams," Seto casually dropped as he took a sip from his own drink. "He's here often, or at least, he was back when I used to."

"Okay, we need to get somethin' very clear here, tell me _you_ and _Duke_ never actually-"

The brunet scoffed.

"No."

He cocked his head to the side.

"Why?"

"Well it's one thing to know that you've had, uh, plenty of _experiences_ before I came along, but it's another thing entirely if I have to look at you and my friend knowing that you - you know!"

"So you don't mind 'every guy I decided to set my eye on', but you draw the line at your friends?"

Joey glared at him, and Kaiba understood that this was no time to be messing with his boyfriend.

"I assure you," Seto said, pulling his shirt to close the gap between them, "You're the first and only geek squad member in my bed - and until you ditch me, you're the only person I'm ever interested in getting to my bed."

"Why would I ditch ya?" Joey asked, blinking.

Seto cleared his throat - which Joey could not hear over the loud music - and put his empty glass on the lighted bar before taking Joey's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"Yo, rich boy-" Joey staggered, nearly getting knocked over by a dancer who was a tad too enthusiastic, "This may surprise you, but-"

"You can't dance," Seto completed for him.

"It would be a bit less insultin' if you didn't finish that sentence for me!"

Seto laughed - one of his rare actual, sincere laughs - and went behind Joey.

"Close your eyes," he said to his ear.

Joey obeyed, closing his eyes as he felt Seto's chest pressed against his back.

"Listen to the music - feel its pulse course through you. It'll lead you if you let it."

Joey felt Seto's smile on his sensitive ear lobe, and his arms snaking around him.

"See? Easy," he commented, his lips kissing Joey's exposed neck.

The blond' soft moan was lost in the loud, pounding music. His arm went up Seto's body, digging his hand in his thick brown hair as he danced with him: he did not see, hear or feel the crowd around them anymore. It was only the music, Seto, and him. Joey had never felt so free, so liberated. His body was moving to the flow of the music, Seto was gently nibbling his neck, and what was that against his bu-

 _Oh._

A flush came to his face when he realized how much the situation was turning on his boyfriend.

"You know what I think right now?" Joey purred to his ear, leaning back into him.

"Mmmh?"

"I think that if a handsome CEO were to drag me to his limo to fuck me, he wouldn't encounter much resistance..."

"Truly?"

Seto was taken aback - not that he was complaining - by how bold Joey was. Was it the music? The place? Just how much alcohol did they put in that cocktail?

"Mmmh-mmh," Joey hummed, further grinding his ass against Seto's raging boner before guiding his lover's hand to his crotch, "I'd ride the fuck out of him in his limo, and then, if he took me home..." Joey's voice trailed off.

"If he took you home, then what?" Seto playfully asked, rubbing Joey's hard-on through his dark jeans.

"Then he could fuck me all night - I'd let him do anything to me-"

Seto smirked.

"Well, you're in luck," he said before he began leading his boyfriend towards the exit.

"S-Seto-?!"

Joey's idea was to tease him - he should have known that his lover would not waste time when offered hot, wild sex.

"Go for a walk," Seto ordered to the driver, who immediately got out.

Joey could not help a grin when Seto shoved him on the leather seat before rushing inside the limousine himself.

Perhaps going out wasn't so bad, if it ended like this.


	5. E is for Eager

**E is for Eager**

"Seto Kaiba," Joey groaned.

"Present," his lover carelessly replied, the faintest smirk curving his lips.

"Untie me this instant."

Seto Kaiba's smirk only grew wider when his lack of response caused his boyfriend to grow frustrated and test his restraints, pulling his arms down, raising them, moving them sideways, cross-ways, everything he could possibly think of to get out of this predicament, but it was no use. The feisty blond, shall we say, was not the first person the CEO had ever tied to his bed: he knew how to make sure his partner could not be hurt by them no matter how he struggled, yet could not wrestle his way out.

"Why even bother," Seto cooed, leaning over to whisper to his ear, "And why complain? It's useless, you're not getting out of these until I am through with you."

"But, Seto, I never _said_ _—_ "

He paused his sentenced, a gasp leaving his lips as Seto's hand had lazily trailed down his rib cage, touching his naked skin ever so lightly, his fingers barely brushing on his cock as they ran over it.

" _—_ I never said you could tie me up _—_ "

"Well, you never said I couldn't. Besides, may I remind you the terms of our bet - you lost, you are mine for the night. It could have been you in charge... you have no one to blame but yourself."

A muffled moan came from Joey's throat as his lover leaned in to kiss him, and as their tongues fought playfully, Joey found himself giving in, his grip on his silky restraints getting progressively looser as he surrendered to his boyfriend. What possessed him to bet _sex_ against Seto Kaiba? He knew him well now, he should have known that there was no way Seto was going to lose.

"Good boy," Seto whispered to his ear, his deep voice causing Joey to shiver all over.

"Mmmh _—_ " Joey moaned, his back arching as Kaiba kissed his way down his lean torso, his lips and tongue leaving cool trails on the pale skin.

With just a few butterfly-like kisses to the blond's hardened cock, Seto kissed his way up again, teasing his neck, nibbling his earlobe before capturing his lips in yet another breath-taking kiss. Joey kissed him back hungrily, his legs finding their way around Seto's firm body to keep him close, moaning without any form of shame or restraint when his boyfriend's finger found its way inside of him.

"Oh, Seto," he sighed with pleasure when Seto raised his upper body.

A satisfied grin curved Seto's lips when he saw how wanton Joey was becoming - this was even easier than he had initially thought.

"M-more," Joey stuttered, rocking his hips eagerly as Seto's finger reached that pleasurable spot inside of him, "Oh _God_ Seto— _"_

And Seto was always glad to oblige to "more" when it came to Joey, but on this specific evening, he was determined to make him yearn and beg for it. A moan of protestation came from Joey's throat when the expert fingers slid outside of him, leaving him panting and wanting for more.

"But Seto," Joey pleaded, "Why did you stop, I was—"

"Were you, now?" Seto asked, a playful, devilish glee in his striking blue eyes. "We'll get working on that again, then."

As Seto lowered his upper body, Joey was expecting him to go for his hardened cock, but Seto ignored it entirely, his face going over as his hands found their place behind Joey's knees, pushing his legs up. If he was going to fuck him right here and there, then why did he—

"S-Seto—!" Joey stammered when he felt his tongue _there_ for the very first time, "W-what are you—"

Joey could not comprehend even half the sensations he was getting. Seto's tongue was warm, wet, and definitely knew what it was doing, sending guilty chills all over Joey's spine, but what the _fuck_ was Seto doing, and _why_ the fuck did it feel so good?

"Wait," Joey protested, defiantly trying to fight off the intense pleasure that was building up inside of him ever since Seto had decided to use his tongue instead of his fingers, "This—this isn't—I mean—"

A moan came to his throat, and he was unable to fully hold it in. His cheeks were bright red, his wrists trying to get out of the restraints to push Seto back, but his protestations and struggle were severely weakened by this new pleasure he was discovering. It felt so good, yet wrong in a way that made Joey unable to fully let go and enjoy the experience completely.

"OhmyGod _Seto_ —" Joey pleaded in one breath when one of Seto's hand found its way around his cock.

His brain could no longer dilute the pleasure his body was feeling with guilty thoughts: nothing had ever felt so good, so right, so perfect, and Joey's hips were rocking in rhythm with Seto's hand and tongue, although it only took a couple of strokes from Seto's warm hand for Joey to arch his back and cry out, cumming all over his own stomach, his orgasm prolonged and magnified by his boyfriend's tongue.

"Holy fucking _shit_ , rich boy," Joey panted, still desperately trying to get a grip on reality, "That was—that was—fucking incredible—"

He almost regretted these words when he saw the smug expression on Seto's face - _almost_. Maybe he would regret them later, but right now, all that mattered was he wanted Seto to keep making him feel this good. His lover leaned over, kissing and nibbling his neck, running his fingers through his thick golden hair, and Joey could feel his hardened manhood against his butt cheeks. Seto chuckled to Joey's ear when he felt his boyfriend shift his body underneath him, moving his hips in an attempt to get him inside.

"My, my," the handsome CEO whispered to him, "Aren't we a naughty, eager little puppy?"

Again Seto's hands found their way behind Joey's knees, slightly adjusting his lover under him before he slowly entered him. Joey threw his head back in the soft pillow, a moan escaping his lips, a moan that left Seto unsure if he was hurting him or pleasing him - until Joey started rocking his hips eagerly, obviously ready - and begging - for more. Seto straightened his upper body, pushing Joey's legs against his chest, allowing himself deeper, which earned him a pleasured moan from the lovely blond.

He took a moment to take it all in: the silky ropes binding him to his bed, his flushed face, his wantonness, how tight he was around him, his pleasured voice moaning without restraint - which was a rarity in itself. _God you're beautiful._ Joey let out a frustrated moan, attempting to move on his lover's cock, which snapped Seto out of his silent contemplation.

"Rich boy," Joey sighed with pleasure when Seto began a thrusting motion.

His moans filled the room as Seto picked up the pace, and that tiny, tiny part of Joey's brain that was still rational was glad that Mokuba was out having a sleepover with friends. The restraints were incredibly frustrating. He wanted nothing but to hold Seto close, dig his fingers through his hair as he pounded him, but Seto was not lying: there was no getting out of these on his own. Seto leaned in, kissing him fiercely as he thrust into him, again running his fingers through his hair, caressing his cheek, holding onto his shoulders, eager to touch, kiss, feel as much of his lover as he could.

Joey was quivering under him, tightening around his manhood, and kissing him back hungrily, desperately: Seto knew what it meant, and surely enough just a few thrusts later, Joey's muscles clenched around him, crying out as waves of ecstasy crushed on his lean body, his knuckles white as he grabbed onto the restraints.

"Fuck—mmmh—Joey—"

Joey was barely coming down his own orgasm when he heard Seto's voice and felt his body collapse on top of his body, pushing deep inside of him one last time. Still visibly exhausted and out of breath, Seto managed to raise a hand and freed Joey from the silky restraints that had kept him bound to the bed the whole time. Joey's arms wrapped around Seto, his fingers gently playing in his chocolate brown hair.

"I love you, Seto," he murmured.

Seto nuzzled him, visibly quite content with his current position.

"I love you too, Joey," he whispered back, a faint smile lingering on his lips.


	6. F is for Favour returned

**Author's note:** Heya! It's me again with these two. Can't help myself. You can imagine this one as being a sequel to _D is for Dance floor_ , or a similar night. You know, whatever floats your boat (water. Your boat should float on water, but I digress). So, this is a night with tipsy puppies and rich boys!

 **F is for Favour returned**

Seto Kaiba laughed as he and Joey ran upstairs, Joey stopping mid-giggle every one in a while to " _shhh_ " himself and his boyfriend, as though that was going to make the matter any more silent, and as though there was anybody in the manor awake who gave a damn that they were coming in late and that they had visibly had a few drinks. Mokuba slept like a rock - so deep Seto had always been concerned that he would sleep right through a fire alarm - and neither Ethan nor anyone in the staff had their bedroom close to there. Seto paid him no mind, playfully pulling him in every other step, kissing him every time he did so.

"C'mon," Seto laughed, "Let's get your drunk ass in that bed."

"I am not drunk!" Joey protested vehemently, "I am merely _tipsy_!"

Seto opened his mouth, ready to snap back that Joey had gone beyond "tipsy" about four cocktails ago, but suddenly he remembered where Joey was coming from, and figured being _drunk_ had a define negative connotation in Joey's mind. _Tipsy_ probably sounded more acceptable in his eyes.

"Tipsy it is, then," Kaiba conceded, "So let's get that _tipsy_ ass in bed."

"I can _tots_ do it on my own, watch—look—one feet after the other— _YIKES_ —FU—"

Suppressing a laugh, Seto caught him before he could fall flat in the stairs, having failed to win his epic battle against the very first step he tried to climb on his own.

"Yeah, I can see that, but for good measure..."

"—Yeah for good measure just help me out—but for the record, I am—"

"Tipsy, yes."

They made their way to their bedroom - which, thankfully, was not far from the stairs - and Joey leaned into his boyfriend, stealing a languorous kiss from him in the darkness of the bedroom, cupping his face with his hands. Without even once breaking their kiss, Joey made them both fall on the bed, his hands hastily getting rid of Seto's shirt. Seto dug his fingers through his golden hair, his breath getting heavier as his beloved boyfriend kissed his way down his chest, down his stomach, and yet—

"Come back up here," the CEO whispered, "Kiss me—"

"I was gonna kiss ya, rich boy," Joey cooed, a daring hand unzipping Seto's pants, "Just not on your mouth—just gonna return that favour from earlier—"

"Why?" Seto deadpanned.

Joey could have sworn his blood had just turned into ice. Suddenly, he was no longer _tipsy_. So he had been right, Seto _had_ been carefully avoiding and turning around and redirecting conversations and make-out sessions so that Joey would never get to that stage.

" _I_ should probably be asking that question," Joey said, "Why won't you let me? I-I get that maybe it won't be as good as when you do it to me, because I've never—I'd never been with a guy before and—but I'll learn! How can I ever please ya if you won't let me try?"

Joey saw Seto rubbing his forehead, even in the dim light of their bedroom, and immediately felt bad for pushing the issue.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have—I shouldn't have said that—I'll just go to a guest room for the night—"

"Joey, wait—"

Seto sat up on the bed, managing to catch Joey's elbow before he could turn away and leave: gently, he brought him closer, so that he could look at him in the eye.

"It has nothing to do with how good I think you will do. I've been avoiding this situation because... because..."

He shook his head and did not finish his sentence, but Joey was not about to let him get away with that:

"Because what?" he asked softly.

"Because I don't want you to feel like you must. It's not like you _have_ to do it, or—and—"

Seto cleared his throat.

"I suppose you could toss some of it in the 'because I'm a control-freak' bin, too."

Joey's eyes slightly narrowed.

"That it?"

"Y-yes," Seto replied, a bit taken aback by Joey's nonchalant attitude.

"Okay, well, firstly," Joey raised one finger, "I don't feel obligated to do anything we do. Whatever we do together, I do because I wanna, and because I love you. And I don't wanna force you to do anything, either, so if you don't wanna, then you don't wanna, and I'm not gonna do it or insist, but... Seto... I don't want you to turn me down because you think I just feel _obligated_ , or because you think I have other motives, because that's just fucking rubbish. I _want_ to do it - because it'd make me happy to make you feel as good as you make me feel."

There was a silence that felt like forever until Seto replied:

"You're quite eloquent when you're drunk."

"Tipsy!"

"But, what you said... you really mean it...?" Seto sheepishly asked.

Even through his so-called tipsiness, Joey could recognize that voice in his boyfriend. It was his "I don't deserve love" voice, with a define "why are you even with me" undertone. Joey had never met - and likely would never meet - Seto's stepfather, but in moments like those, he wished he could see him in the flesh to sucker-punch him for the way he had made Seto feel about himself, and about others. Seto had a hard time accepting even the slightest gesture, because he had been taught that others expected something in return. Joey had known for a long time that Seto's outward confidence and arrogance were a mask, but it still baffled him - how could a man teach someone to trust no one but himself while simultaneously teaching him that he would never be good enough for anything?

" 'Course I mean it! Why else would I be saying this? Do I look like a smooth talker to ya?!"

 _No,_ even Seto's most doubtful voice had to concede, _No, you don't, you're so blunt and direct about everything that you could not smooth-talk your way out of a paper bag if your life depended on it._ Joey had a tiny moan of surprise when Seto leaned in to kiss him, but he was quick to kiss him back, digging his fingers through the CEO's hair as their tongues played together. As Joey straddled him on the edge of the bed, Seto's hands found his lower back, holding him close, and the feisty blond broke their kiss, his lips venturing on his lover's neck.

There was a sigh of pleasure from him as Joey kissed and nibbled the sensitive skin, and he felt his boyfriend slowly slid down his body, unbuttoning and taking off his shirt, kissing, nibbling, licking his way down, and for the first time, Seto did not stop him: instead, he gently ran his fingers through his golden hair, lightly lifting his lower body so that Joey was able to take off his pants, freeing his hardened manhood.

The first kiss seemed to startle him, but the butterfly-like kisses went on as they both eased into it, Seto's body slowly relaxing, Joey progressively becoming more daring. His lips were around the tip now, his tongue gently caressing the head, which rewarded him with a pleasured moan from his boyfriend. Tilting his head down, Joey further allowed him inside his mouth, slowly licking, gently sucking on his cock. He was experimenting, exploring, gently teasing Seto, the way Seto would tease him.

"Mmmh—"

Joey glanced up to see Seto throwing his head back: taking this as an indication that he was doing good, he turned his attention back to what he was doing. A groan of frustration led him to pick up the pace a little, and as Seto's breath became heavier, Joey could not help but feeling a bit of pride that he was the reason why his boyfriend seemed to enjoy himself this much. Joey's hazel eyes peaked up again, taking in the CEO's pleasured face for a bit before resuming his work, picking up the pace as he felt Seto's fingers stiffening on his scalp.

"Joey—"

Seto tried to push his head back, but Joey gently shoved his hand away.

"—but, Joey—I'm—"

The blond, who was very aware of what Seto was trying to warn him of, only responded by lowering his head, allowing his boyfriend's hard cock even deeper inside his mouth, and before Seto could further protest, his mind shut down, groans of pleasure escaping his throat as his orgasm crashed on him.

When Joey got back on the bed, they both laid on its soft surface and Seto brought him close, holding him against his chest in a loose - for all his muscles seemed to have lost strength for the time being - but loving embrace. Feeling quite content with himself, Joey quickly fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms.


End file.
